Lucy
by AnyyThingg
Summary: Fairy Tail Brothel is renowned for the beautiful woman it has to offer and the men who seek it. Unlike other brothels, however, Fairy Tail harbors the angel of earth's hell. Lucy Heartfillia is the main attraction, a girl who's still pure with a power unmatched. lucy x all
1. offers & denials

The babbling man rung his hands in his lap, hoping the anxiety on his face didn't show. He was a businessman through and through and cowering in front of a woman who owned such an establishment could be the end of his career, and yet he pushed through, wanting the outcome to be in his favor. "I'd like to purchase one of your inventory."

The redhead smiled at him, a brilliant smile that told him she was ready for the offer he was about to make. "Fairy Tail owns some of the best in Magnolia's district."

Nodding the man begged any god listening that he wouldn't stutter, "I have my eyes on one in particular." His sentence came out strained, head throbbing as he forced himself to continue.

"And who would that be?" Titania looked at him with a tilted head, brown eyes shining in a way that said she knew what he was about to say, posture saying he was about to be denied.

"Lucy Heartfillia." Titania's smile didn't drop, if anything it grew bone-curdling wide. She tsked at him and his heart stopped. Was he not good enough for Lucy in the eyes of her owner? He loved her with every ounce of his being. Was that not enough? "I'm willing to pay a million dollars!" He found himself shouting at the horrifying woman.

She shook her head, "There are men who would gladly pay more than that, sir, far more. Warlords from around the world who come just to see Fairy Tail's golden girl. She had quite the title, don't you think?"The angel on earth's Hell,because only that title could perfectly describe the untouched female who lived in such a popular brothel. Lucy, as stunning as she was, was sought after for her company instead of her body, even if her body was far beyond appealing. Gathering fans from all over the world, many of them coming solely to meet the red light's princess.

Distraught, the male jumped to his feet, hands slamming into the wooden desk before him, "I can take care of her! I'll love her far more than anyone else could ever hope to!" Closing his eyes tightly to try and calm himself he spoke quietly, "And she loves me, too." Lucy had never said it to him, not once during the many long hours of talking and laughing together, but he had seen it in her eyes. She would stare at him like a woman in love, she had even kissed him once, if that wasn't proof enough of her love he didn't know what was.

Titania's smile fell at his claim, her legendary mask falling in place as she looked him in the eyes, her brown eye's fierce. "She loves you?" It was a question she seemed to already know the answer to. Had Lucy confessed her love for him to the red haired female? "Has she told you this?"

Flinching at her question he shook his head, "Not exactly."

Clasping her hands together, Titania placed her elbows on the armrests of her plush leather chair, leaning back into the dark leather as she examined him closely. "Then how do you know she loves you?"

Following in her steps, the upset customer slide back into his own seat, a soft smile playing on his lips at the thought of the girl who had stolen his heart. "I can see it," he explained dutifully, "it's in the way she looks at me."

The man could see the shock flickering across the owner's face before she asked her next question, "Does she know you're trying to buy her?"

Taken aback by her sudden question the man shook his head, he had wanted this to be surprise, the surprise leading to his asking for Lucy's hand. He wanted to marry the girl, that much was for sure, but he wanted her to be a free woman. Or at leasthiswoman. "Yes," he lied easily.

Titania's face grew serious, he felt that he could see the rage in her dark brown eyes as she took him in, "I'm sorry, sir," she started off and he felt his stomach drop, "Lucy isn't up for sale, and I doubt she ever will be."


	2. old loves & new jobs

Lucy carefully worked her comb through her hair, untangling knots from the long golden hued hair. Humming a tune she had heard one of the drunks of Fairy Tail singing earlier that day. She hated the filthy song that had talked about a spiritual maiden giving her virginity up for a man she had thought had loved her, only to find out he had only wanted to bed her. Now the song was stuck in her head and it appalled her.

A timid knock caught Lucy's attention, turning in her seat she called out permission to enter. Wendy walked in, her face a soft pink Lucy guessed was caused by the outfit Lucy wore- a sheer white negligee. Lucy laughed at the cuteness Wendy displayed, "Yes?"

The blunette stuttered for a moment, thinking of the words she came to tell the blonde. "Erza has requested your presence," she finally muttered sheepishly.

Sighing Lucy placed her brush down on the gold vanity in front of her, "Do you know what she wants?" Lucy wasn't quite sure where she stood with the redhead at the moment. Considering Erza to be one of her closest friends the two had been growing apart lately, Erza keeping her at a comfortable distance.

"All she said was that it was urgent."

"Do I have any guests coming?"

Wendy hurriedly pulled out a small worn notebook, her eyes quickly scrolling through the words on it. "Um..." she paused for a moment and turned a page, "You're completely free for the day."

Lucy smiled as she stood up, grabbing her long black, silk, robe from the back of her chair she walked to the door. "Where is Levy?" It wasn't often that Fairy Tail's stay at home doctor carried the bookkeepers notebook, Levy usually the one to keep up with the scheduling of Fairy Tail Brothel.

Turning the daybook over in her hands as she examined it, "She had to leave early. Had a date with Jet."

"Some girls have all the luck," Lucy grumbled dejectedly. She had never had a boyfriend and, to most people's surprise, she hadn't slept with anyone either. Lucy lived in the brothel and talked to the men but that was as far as it went, however. She was the virgin maiden Erza used to attract attention, which the woman had claimed worked.

Wendy smiled brightly at the Celestial Sky Prophet, "You'll find someone soon!" Exclaimed the tiny doctor, "You're the prettiest person here! A man will fall so madly in love with you that he'll buy you out of here."

The blonde smiled at her small companion, "Wishful thinking." Erza would never let her go, not in this life time anyway. Lucy doubted she even wanted to leave, Fairy Tail was her home now. The women who lived here and the men who visited were her friends. A family sounded nice and so did the sound of growing old with someone, but this was her home and she wouldn't change anything. "Come on," she said with a smile as she shut her bedroom door behind her, "let's go see what Erza wants."

It hadn't taken the two long to arrive at the large wooden doors leading to Erza's office library. Wendy knocked rather loudly before bidding Lucy a goodbye and heading off to complete her own duties.

"Come in!" A loud female voice bellowed and with a sigh Lucy pressed all her body weight into the door, relieved when it gave way and opened under her weight. "Lucy," the red haired woman said sternly, "have a seat."

Lucy sat in the uncomfortable leather seat in front of Erza's desk, legs crossed at the ankles, back straight, and hands neatly folded in her lap. "You called?"

Erza didn't look at her for a moment as she scribbled in the planner on her desk. Lucy knew better than to try and hurry the battle scarred woman up, letting the other girl do what she did to the others. After a few silent moments Erza placed her red pen on the desk, clasping her hands together and looking at her friend. "There was a man today," she started off, "he came asking to purchase you." With a critcal eyes she watched the blonde stiffen, shoulders tensing, "Of course I told him no. Not only are you a valuable fairy but he also wasn't offering a high enough price."

"Who was it?"

"I didn't catch his name." Lucy nodded at her statement, mind racing with who would have the audacity to ask for her. Then Erza spoke again, "He said you loved him." Lucy's eyes widened at that bit of information, it was against the Fairy Tail law for the fairies to fall in love, those who fell in love only caused problems. If you fell in love you were banished from Fairy Tail, shame coating your name.

"I'm not in love with anyone, Titania." Lucy claimed honestly using Erza's title, the truth set in her voice and eyes. "And if I were I wouldn't be stupid enough to tell someone."

Lucy was relieved when Erza smiled at her, "Yes, yes, that's what I thought. Now for the second conduct of business."

"And what would that be?" At Erza's easy going expression Lucy felt herself relax. Were they going to go back to normal now?

"Loki."

"Loki?" Lucy repeated with annoyance and adoration.

"He's come again, Lucy. He's not asking for you to return home this time, he wants to come work here." Lucy could already see where this conversation was going. Erza had a weak spot for pretty boy's who begged, maybe it was the dominatrix coming out in her.

"You gave him a job," it wasn't a question. "What is his job?"

Did she just look away? "He's going to be a servant for one of the girls." Lucy had a feeling she knew which girl it was going to be and when she asked who, she was proven right. "You," Erza said slowly.

Lucy wanted to yell and complain that she already had people to take care of her, that her Key's were all she needed before remembering that Loki had been a Key, too. He had been at the top, loyal to a fault. Loki had been with her since the tender age of seven, taking care of her along the way. She wasn't blind enough not to see the way his love for a small child changed into being in love with a woman. She had forsaken him when she had left him behind, knowing it wouldn't be long until he found her anyways. Even after the greatest hit to his heart he had come looking for her again. Could she really hurt him again? Lucy held love for the man but not the same love he held for her. "Fine," she sighed, and it was clear Erza was surprised by her answer as well. "When is he coming?"

"Soon." Lucy should have guessed such a vague answer couldn't have been good.


	3. soon & now

Lucy decided that she would have to have a conversation with her friend on what _soon_ meant, doubting the redhead knew anymore. Did Erza know _soon_ and _now_ meant two different things? Lucy was doubting it at the moment.

The moment Erza had finished talking to her she was sent back to her room, told to rest up for the upcoming night; some of her main guests were coming back from a long mission and she knew they would want to be in her presence. Sitting in her room, on top of the plush bed Virgo had specifically picked out for her, she stared at the Key she had left behind. She tried keeping the mask of _Strength_ in place, not wanting the man stationed in front of her to see the pain and guilt she was harboring in her heart. It had been hard to leave the Lion and now he sat in front of her, the same love and loyalty written across his face. His eyes shined with adoration, sitting stance bowed and the strong man was weakened before her. Of course that little weakening factor wasn't all his doing.

"Loki," she said softly, soft hazel eyes darting up to her face. Lucy fought to swallow, fought back the urge to yell at him not to forgive her for leaving him behind. Even now his face was full love and hope and kindness she knew he didn't show many. "I'm sorry," she choked out, proud when tears didn't come pouring down her face.

His smile softened and she could see the forgiveness in his eyes. She hated that he was so easy to forgive her, that to Loki she would never be able to do wrong; and yet she was thankful for that same exact thing. Lucy was a selfish girl, she was inconsiderate, desperate, and so very greedy. Loki didn't move closer, keeping a safe distant from the skittish girl he once knew. "I forgive you," he said honestly. Lucy didn't need anymore of a push as she threw herself off the bed and into Loki, his arms easily coming wrap around the blonde. He didn't even make a sound at the sudden weight being pushed onto him and she wanted to laugh at the so very gentleman-like gesture.

"I didn't want to leave you!" She cried out desperately, wanting him to know the truth. "I couldn't bring you with me. You were always so protective, giving yourself up for me. But you wouldn't have let me go!" Out of all her overprotective Keys Loki was the one who did too much. He had watched her group in the empty household, knowing the torture she was put through on a daily. Physical and mentally. Loki would have never let her travel to the outside, never let her be the common female she wished to be.

Soothing hands ran through her blonde locks, one large hand placed firmly against the small of her back. Loki pressed his nose into the crook between her neck and shoulder, inhaling a scent Lucy suspected he had missed. He had always told her she smelled like _home_ , told her that her scent was his favorite. He had such a sensitive nose and she remembered every time they played Hide and Seek and he'd find because he had been able to smell her. He chuckled softly as he nuzzled his face against the side of her cheek, "I don't blame you."

Lucy ignored the way his brown hair tickled her nose, exchanging the ticklish feeling for one of desperate anger. She pressed her hands to his shoulders, grabbing the black fabric in a vise-like-grip and forcing him to look at her. "Blame me!" Lucy screamed fiercely, hands slapping on the broad shoulders she could never forget. "I _left_ you, Loki! Blame me! Hit me, tell me you hate me, don't forgive me, _blame me_!"

Loki's smile was soft, understand, and she crumbled. Brown eyes filled with pain and she looked down, long blonde hair falling from over her shoulder and obstructing her vision. A gently hand moved slowly, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. Her eyes widened at the gentle touch and she crumbled. Lucy buried her face in her hands, her entire body shaking from the anguished sobs she released. She had been so alone without the man who has become her best friend. The world had been cruel to her; it hadn't been easy when she had first left. She had been attacked and stolen from, used and abused, and she couldn't remember the many nights she had laid around thinking she would die. Refusing to call on the Key's who adored her, not wanting them to see the Master who would probably end up leaving them. She had spent those sleepless and staving nights missing the Lion. She had been lucky to be found by Levy, the bluenette thinking the blonde far too beautiful to pass up.

Loki rearranged himself before wrapping two strong arms around Lucy, gently persuading her into his lap. He soothed his hand through her hair as he simultaneously directed her head to his shoulder, rocking her in away she remembered from her childhood. Her sobs grew louder, he was far too gentle. She mimicked his earlier motion as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the faint scent of otherworldly and cologne; she wrapped a lose arm around his shoulder and back, holding onto him.

"Why don't you blame me?" She cried out.

Loki smiled and leaned down, hot breath fanning against the shell of her ear. His words had her sobbing even harder. "You'll blame yourself far more than I'd ever blame you, Princess. You'll hate yourself, knock yourself down, destroying the girl you had made. Someone will have to be here to pick the broken girl back together when it's all done and over with."

 **A/N:** _what do you guys think? it isn't much of an update, i know, but i thought you guys would at least like something. i'm sorry i'm so lazy. ;-; please accept this tiny update as my apology and friend request. xoxo_


End file.
